


When You Think I Don't Notice

by LustOnMyFingers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cave, Drabble, Dragonstone, F/M, First Kiss, Troublesome dynamic of two stubborn rulers, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers
Summary: Since not all of my readers haveTumblr, I figured I might as well post this here! Just a little drabble tag game. Challenged by the one and only atetheredmind but started by LadyofDragonstone.My prompts: "Sounds like we'll be trapped for a while" | "Tell me a secret" | "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice"





	When You Think I Don't Notice

The torchlight flickered as they stood before the runes, alone for the second time. Dragonglass shone like a thousand tiny stars above them as Daenerys took in the sight of the ancient etchings. Something so beautiful should be preserved.

 

"I've changed my mind about the runes. I don't want them hacked to bits. Take the rest, but leave these."

 

Stifling a sigh, Jon's response had been a mere shifting of his weight as his eyes fell upon her. In her periphery, his gaze lingered as if charting a course along the exposed skin of her neck and jaw. She flushed hot under his scrutiny. The humidity hanging in the air between them certainly didn't help.

 

She allowed Jon his fill before turning toward him, wriggling free a reluctant nod. "I'll try my best." His voice was but a whisper, echoing throughout the small chamber all the same.

 

Shifting her attention back to the runes, she pondered what they might've meant to those that made them. A story? A warning? A clue? How many thousands of years had passed between then and now? Though he likely thought her oblivious, Daenerys could feel the weight of his stare a second time, scratching away at an itch that's only gotten worse since he'd arrived on the island.

 

A sudden crack of thunder struck her eardrums like a mallet, rattling the cave with its growl. The pattering of rain followed thereafter, bouncing from the mouth of the cave to the narrow passageway beyond them.

 

**"Sounds like we'll be trapped for a while…"**

 

With a smirk, she turned to him again. "Then **tell me a secret** , Jon Snow."

 

" _A secret?_ " he asked with a huff, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

 

"Why don't I start?" Daenerys let her gaze drag over him, uncomfortably slowly, giving him a taste of his own medicine. "When I summoned the King in the North, I expected a big, hairy wolf."

 

As a chuckle slipped with her words, his face twisted into an incredulous scowl.

 

"You're a wolf, all right. Always padding around with those fat paws, hackles raised and snarling."

 

" _Fat paws?_ " he scoffed, his hands clenching at his sides.

 

"Your turn."

 

 

Even in the warm light, she could see Jon's skin flush, too, as he pored over this options. _How many secrets does he have?_

 

"Why don't you start with what you're thinking when your eyes hang on me?" Daenerys lowered her torch, letting the flame sweep the ground below, his flush blending flawlessly with his red-stricken skin.

 

"My eyes _don't_ hang-"

 

" **I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice** ," she interrupted.

 

Jon drove his teeth into his lip, as if the gesture might cut the tension she'd built between them.

 

"Stalking around, just waiting for a chance to bite..."

 

The heedless words tangled her insides, riddling her from head to toe with a mixture of regret and anticipation as she awaited a response. _Any_ response.

 

Jon stroked his chin as he considered his next move. In this private moment, she'd shed that troublesome dynamic of two stubborn rulers; exposing, instead, the instinctual struggle of attraction between them. It was reckless, she knew, dangling herself before him, but _oh_ , how she wished he'd take the bait.

 

Finally, he met her eyes—carefully searching them, perhaps for truth, for consent. It was as she held his gaze that she realized the rain had stopped. The only thing she could hear was her heavy, erratic breathing, and his.

 

Before she knew it, Jon's hands had clasped around her head, cradling her crown of braids. The torch fell from her hand, falling to the ground with a clatter. His lips trembled as they brushed hers, slowly at first, testing the waters. It didn't take long before she was inundated with him—his hot breath, the sooty, leathery smell after a day spent toiling in the mines, and his careful touch—cradling her as if she were as brittle as dragonglass. With her head spinning, she pulled him closer, using him as leverage as she yielded to his mouth, engaging in a kiss so adept he must've rehearsed it in his mind a dozen times or more.

 

" _Your Grace?_ "

 

The satin voice of her friend rang like a warning through the system of caves, perhaps marking the very first time Daenerys resented Missandei's presence. Though Jon had broken the kiss, he remained reluctant to peel himself from her arms, entirely.

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered between panting. " _I'm so sorry_."

 

And just like that he'd slipped from her and into the darkness, leaving her alone—save for the mocking glares of ancient blue-eyed monsters.

 


End file.
